1. Field of the Invention
This invention has as its object a device for electrical opening and closing of a motor vehicle lid equipped with a lock of the cocking type, such as a hood or a trunk lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The operations for opening and closing the lid generally require manual manipulations. It is therefore desirable to avoid as much as possible the manual operations and to replace them with controlled mechanisms, and to do this without resorting to costly or complicated solutions.
For this purpose, a device has already been proposed in French Pat. No. 2,501,766 that makes it possible to assure automatic locking and unlocking of a lid as a result of an easy approach and a smooth presentation of this lid up to the first striker notch of the lock without having to apply significant force on the lid. In this device, the locking itself of the lock is assured electrically and the unlocking by means of a gear motor which drives successively, in the direction for opening and in the reverse direction for closing, the locking lever of the cocking lock in response to electric current pulses.
Although it works quite well, this device does not enable the user to easily see the opening or closing and the actual locking of the lid of the motor vehicle.